First Contact
by theinvisibleuniverse
Summary: AU Sam and Jack meet and get to know each other, it's my first so be kind please! No flames ether please.
1. The Precise Art of Introduction

Disclaimer

Summary - AU Sam and Jack get to know each other better

Authors Note - I have written the next two chapters, an i would have posted them along with this i simply havn't had a minute to type them up! No flames please, concrit welcome. The rating is for the third chapter which I will post ASAP, honestly!

First Contact

Chapter 1: The Precise Art of Introduction

A few weeks had passed since the retired Colonel Jack O'Neill had been recalled to active duty to retrieve his friend, Dr Daniel Jackson.

Poor Daniel, Jack thought. The guy not only had every damn allergy known to mankind; but he'd now lost his beloved Shau're. Probably his first ever girlfriend too, Jack thought with a smirk. Which after a moment disappeared completely, as his thoughts of loss drifted towards Charlie. O'Neill placed the dark memories to the back of his mind. Don't live in the past he told himself. He left the locker rooms, remembering promising Teal'c earlier he'd show him 'the wonders of television'.

* * *

Dr Samantha Carter sat in her lab. Her research into the new mineral named naquadah was not going very well. For a start McKay had been leering over her every 3 minutes, and then there was her dire need of some coffee. Finally, her overwhelming need to eat, an urge she had been ignoring for hours. 

She decided to give in and headed for the commissary for some Jell-O and coffee. There was plenty of Jell-O (in her favourite blue too!) and an abundance of coffee. Samantha looked around for somewhere to sit, there was one empty table. She quickly picked up her Jell-O and coffee and sat down.

She took a sip of her coffee, thinking 'Ah. That's so much better.' as the coffee trickled down her throat.

"Carter, what are you doing here?" She almost choked. She lifted her face to look up at McKay, quickly pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Just having a break from examining that new mineral." She replied, a look of abject terror on her face as McKay sat down opposite her.

"Really? I haven't seen any notes from you on it." He questioned her, a glint of pleasure in his evil, evil eyes.

"Rodney!" McKay grimaced at the unfamiliar voice.

"Colonel O'Neill." He answered; an expression of annoyance crossed his face.

Samantha raised her head again, it had dropped as soon as McKay had sat opposite her, she looked up at Colonel O'Neill. She took in his appearance, tall, slim yet muscular, deep brown eyes, handsome face and brown hair speckled with silver gray. God the man was attractive!

* * *

O'Neill had recognized McKay as soon as he started to scout for seats for himself, Teal'c and a semi-conscious Daniel. He had the noticed the thin blonde sat opposite McKay. Her hunched up posture and terrified expression clearly showing her discomfort at McKay's presence. 

"Rodney!" Dammit, now he was going to have to get rid of the jerk! Think then act stupid!

"Colonel O'Neill" came the tart reply.

The blonde raised her head, allowing O'Neill to get a look at her. Behind the glasses where to of the widest bluest eyes he had ever seen, staring straight back at him. Beautiful eyes and short blonde hair; Man this woman was hot! Bound to be a scientist though, got to be with McKay for company.

"Rodney, you're in my seat." O'Neill glared at him, while Daniel flopped down nest to the hot blonde. Teal'c stood beside O'Neill, simply looking at McKay and raising an eyebrow.

McKay had given up after he saw the Jaffa stood beside O'Neill. He hadn't quite finished yet though.

"She's way too young for you Colonel" he said before making a hasty retreat to his lab.

* * *

Samantha tried to stop herself blushing but it was hopeless. McKay you bastard! Unperturbed Colonel O'Neill sat down facing her. 

"You looked like you needed saving" he said kindly, his warm brown eyes reassuring her. Samantha began to relax in the handsome strangers company. Calm washing over her.

"Thanks, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" he teased

"You must know him." She almost giggled back.

"You could say that, Colonel Jack O'Neill by the way." He smiled at her. God he was so attractive

"Oh, let me introduce you to Teal'c," he jerked his head towards the big man sitting next to him. "and that thing slumped over next to you would be Dr Daniel Jackson"

"Dr Jackson, the one who figured out how to dial the 'gate?" she enquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Got it in one." The Colonel smiled back, he was doing that a lot.

"An you're Teal'c, the Jaffa who helped Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson escape the Goa'uld?"

The stoic faced man with his tray full of food bowed his head and replied "Indeed.".

Colonel O'Neill looked at her and Samantha felt her cheek begin to burn. "And your name would be …" he asked. You idiot, she thought. More colour going to her cheeks. "Carter, Dr Sam Carter." No one calls you 'Sam' she thought irritatedly to herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Sam. Let me guess; scientist right?"

"Likewise Colonel, and yeah. PhD in astrophysics and part time gate technician"

"Please, call me Jack."

"Ok. Jack."

"It is indeed a pleasant experience to meet you Dr Carter" the Jaffa added.

Samantha smiled nervously, she was pretty sure the Jaffa was being nice. She didn't know how to respond other than smile kindly at him, and she was finding that hard because of his intimidating presence. Although she was sure he wasn't trying to intimidate her. Relatively.

She took a bite out of her blue Jell-O. Enjoying the raspberry flavour mixed with her coffee. They sat in companionable silence, Dr Jackson snoring softly beside her.

Teal'c finished first, excusing himself and skillfully carrying the still sleeping Daniel out of the commissary. Leaving Jack and Sam alone.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2: A New Friend

"So your General Carter's daughter!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, that would be me." Sam giggled gently, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Teal'c had left with Daniel two hours earlier and Jack had noticed that the nervous scientist had begun to unwind rather quickly since then. She'd opened up to him and he'd realised she wasn't just hot; she was hot, cute, intelligent and beautiful!

Sam looked at her watch "Holy Hannah, is it 10 pm already?"

"2200? Oh yeah it is." he replied noticing her glasses had slipped down her nose again, he reached up and gently pushed them back up.

Sam gave a small gasp and began to blush furiously, Jack's smile just kept getting wider and wider. When Sam finally glanced at him and saw his face she stopped biting her bottom lip and immediately gave Jack the most amazing smile he had ever seen.

* * *

"So how are you getting home Sam? Jack asked her still smiling. 

"Oh, I'll just cal a cab." she replied almost reluctantly. Dejectedly realising it would mean having to leave him. Grow up 'Sam'; he's just another human being!

"Forget that! I'll give you a lift home."

"Oh …" she paused, torn between her rational part saying 'No, get a cab!' and the rest of her which was screaming 'Go for it! Go on, you know you'll regret saying no!', this really wasn't helping.. "I-I, I couldn't." she stammered back, ignoring the rest of her, the impulsive part that was bound to lead to trouble.

"I insist." he replied, a look of determination on his face. Come on 'Sam', be strong.

"I … I guess I could have a lift." she replied after looking into the dark yet warm brown eyes. Realising what she has said and wondering where it had come from.

"Good" he smirked back at her.

* * *

Jack cleared away their trays, and waited while she retrieved her bag and coat from her lab. He then lead the now relatively nervous scientists to the elevator, past the surface security to his truck. While making sarcastic comments about McKay the whole time, each one receiving him another amazing smile.

* * *

"That one," she pointed as the truck slowed to a halt "with the blue door." . Jack looked, sure enough there was the semi-detached with it's blue door. He turned in his seat to grab her bag from the back seat of his truck. God what does she have in this thing, it's damn heavy! He turned to face her so he could pass it to her. She reached out to take it, her fingers touched his, causing an electric shock to pass through him. Though nether of them moved their hands. 

"Your really pretty." Jack had said it without realising. Sam raised her eyes, which had been staring fixatedly at their hands, to his. Her look of wide eyed astonishment made the corner of Jack's lips curl up.

"You … You think I'm pretty?" she asked, the amazement showing clearly in her shocked voice.

"Youbetcha. Hell your not just pretty. Your damn beautiful!" he was so going to have to work on the whole 'think before you speak' thing around this blonde.

Colour returned to her cheeks as she began to blush all over again. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Although it seemed like an eternity.

"Look Sam, I'm really sorry if I've scared you, I would really like to take you to diner though, to make up for it." he looked at her hopefully. While silently praying.

"I … Uh, I'm free Thursday" she just managed to get out coherently.

"Thursday it is then." Jack smiled contentedly. It was Saturday today, giving him plenty of time to work on the whole 'think then speak' thing.

"Um, time?" she squeaked

"1900 sound ok?"

"Er, 7:30 would be better."

"1930 it is." He replied undeterred by her use of 12 instead of 24 hour time.

"Ok." Silence enveloped them for a brief while. "I really should be going."

"God, I'm sorry you must be tired. Night Sam."

"Night Col … Jack"

Jack watched her go up to the front door, his eyes on her six. He drove home, blissfully contented.


	3. Learning Curve

Author's Note: As a writer (in the loosest sense of the word here) i enjoy incorporating personal experiences into my stories. See if you can guess what happened to me that i have incorporated into my creation!

Chapter 3: Learning Curve

Sam stepped out the shower. It was 6:30, Thursday. She was nervous, so horribly nervous. She had an hour before Jack was going to pick her up.

She dried herself and delicately started to apply some make-up, being a geek meant she had limited experience when it came to make-up. She smoothed a miniscule amount of pale blue eye shadow on; then hastily applied some lip gloss. There, she felt pleased.

Clothes, oh Holy Hannah! She eyed her wardrobe; nothing caught her eye. No couldn't, well it was her first ever real date. She would have wanted her to look good. Sam went to the spare room and opened the closet. She scanned through her mother outfits. Perfect, she thought when she saw the skirt and top.

When her mother died, her dad had kept her favourite clothes. Sam had then been given them when she moved to Colorado Springs to do the 'Deep Space Radar Telemetry' as she'd told her dad.

Hmm, underwear was all she had to choose now. Just go with the lucky stuff, it was comfy and it did look nice on her. She slipped on the blue satin panties; reminding herself it was only a first date and that she really shouldn't be embarrassed about the entire 'never had a proper boyfriend' situation, while doing up the clasps to the matching bra.

She has just finished doing up the zip when the doorbell rang. Her stomach involuntarily clenched.

* * *

Jack waited on Sam's porch. The single white lily gently grasped in his hands. Sam opened the door. Wow she looked amazing! With that dark navy shirt that accentuated her curves and a figure hugging black velvet skirt that stopped just at the knee. Blood rushed to places it hadn't circulated to for months. He quickly shifted his weight onto his other leg.

"Um, this is for you" he said softly, holding out the single lily.

"How did you …"

"Lucky guess." there was no was he was going to admit it had taken hours of research to find out what her favourite flowers were.

She took it gently from him; twirled it in her hand, then quickly turned round to place it on her dresser next to her front door. "So where are we going?" she asked as she picked up her glasses from the dresser where she had just placed the lily.

"Well, it's a sorta surprise. You see, I noticed how nervous you are in the commissary an thought that maybe it was 'cause of all the other people." She nodded bashfully, so he continued. "An well, I had an idea." she eyed him curiously. "How about no restaurant?"

"Uh, that's a great idea." she smiled back at him.

* * *

Sam sat on Jack's balcony waiting for him to bring her dessert (another surprise). He'd cooked for her, steak, and they'd eaten outside on the balcony; he'd later told her he spent his evenings stargazing there. They'd talked, he'd told her about his son, how he'd died and his ex-wife. She'd felt so sorry for him; then she'd told him about her mum. It had shocked her how easy it had been for her to tell Jack. She couldn't even talk to her dad about it comfortably. So it had surprised her how easy it felt telling him.

She nearly screamed when Jack pushed her glasses back up again for the umpteenth time that evening, she had been so engrossed in her thoughts.

"I didn't know they cleared up your head as well as your sight!" he mocked her and she giggled.

"Jell-O?"

"Yep, an it's blue" he replied.

She ate hers while he watched; she finished and looked at him, watching her. She saw the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to reveal some of his scars. Her glance went further down to see the long legs covered in black denim.

"Wana watch the stars?"

"I've never done that before." wasn't the only thing she'd never done before either. Stop it brain!

"It's Easy, sit here." He got up, offering her his chair. Turning to retrieve his telescope. She went and sat in the warm chair. He placed the uncapped telescope on it's stand next to her, pushing the table back. He crouched down in front of her, his head level with her chest. She could feel his warm breathe across the base of her neck as he lent in.

"Just look in the eye piece." He pointed towards it for emphasis.

She lent in to look through; the view was breath taking. Not to mention that she was tingling all over because his head was right next to hers.

* * *

Jack held his breath; he really wanted to kiss her. This close he could smell her hair, vanilla, delicious.

She turned to face him, looking at right at him. "It's b-" she didn't finish her sentence as he'd pressed his lips softly against hers. Dammit, now he was going to have to perfect the whole 'think before you act' thing as well.

* * *

Oh my God, oh my God! Was all that ran through her head as his lips pressed softly against hers. Okay I can cope with this. Okay maybe not she thought as Jack opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue tickle her lips, turning her stomach to goo. Unsure what to do she opened her mouth. His tongue entered, startling her so she shut her mouth tightly, at the same time biting his tongue. They jumped apart.

"Ouch. You've never done that before have you?" his slightly rasped question making her blush guiltily.

"I'm really sorry, an no, I haven't"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Look, I won't force you into anything you don't want to do. I promise" he looked at her intently before he quickly lent in to kiss her cheek. "Especially not when your gonna hurt me." he joked, making her giggle. He pressed another light kiss to her cheek. Only stopping when she turned her head to meet his lips. She gently pressed her tongue against his lips, her mind screaming 'Go for it, be impulsive Sam!' He quickly opened his mouth, excitement gripped her as she let her tongue explore his mouth. Then delicately licked his tongue where she's bitten him, effectively kissing it better. Poor Jack.

* * *

She removed her tongue and whispered against his lips "You won't be forcing me into anything if you kiss me back." returning to press her lips and tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth and relished in the feel of their tongues playing around together. Still thinking, what the hell? She's a nervous scientist, when did she become this confident? Not that I don't like it or anything.

Suddenly realising how tight his jeans had become around his crotch, he gently broke the kiss off. "Wana go inside before it gets cold? My knees are shot as it is anyway and this isn't helping." He said warmly. The taste of her still in his mouth, raspberry, nice.

"Oh God, I'm sorry about your knees. I guess I could come in for coffee" she replied.

* * *

They sat on the sofa in Jacks lounge; Jack had his arm around Sam's shoulders and was playing with the short blonde hair next to her ear. Sam was sat with her legs curled up underneath her right next to Jack.

Jack then removed her glasses, placing them carefully on the coffee table in front of them before moving back to begin lightly kissing Sam's cheek, he then moved onto her lips.


End file.
